A Special Halloween
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: Just a short little Halloween story centering around the Briefs family.
1. Is it a Trick?

Prompt: Chocolate. Word count set at: 400

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He was lured into the kitchen by his overpowering sense of smell and the sweet scent of freshly baked chocolate. Upon entering the kitchen he could feel his mouth start to salivate at the sensory overload. The smell alone was all too enticing, but when he spotted how many trays of the brown candy were strewn around the counter tops; he almost couldn't stop himself.

"Oh, Vegeta."

The sickening sweet voice of his mother-in-law stopped his hand from grabbing a tray.

"Did you want some chocolates?"

His eyes glanced down at the hardened chocolate, that he now noticed were molded into shapes and had sticks stuck in them.

"These are all going to Trunks' school for their Halloween party, but if you'd like some for yourself I don't mind making a few more batches."

Was it really that time of year already? He had been noticing the leaves changing and the air getting cooler, but he had never really taken an interest in all these human holidays. Although, he could see the appeal to most of them. It still didn't mean he wanted to join them. Well, not unless Bulma made him, but this particular holiday he knew was one that she had never asked him to participate in. Perhaps it was the goofy outfits or "costumes" as they were called that she knew he would be offended by, or maybe it was because this holiday seemed to be designed for children.

Which was something he didn't understand. Most of the time Bulma would yell at Trunks for eating too much candy and other sugar induced treats, but on this one night she let him dress up and get a sack full of those items for _free_! It was just another reason he could never understand these Earthlings and their contradicting ways.

"Grandma!" Trunks barreled into the kitchen.

Vegeta's eyes widened a bit when he saw what Trunks was wearing. Armor, much like the one Bulma had crafted for him when the androids were still a threat.

"Dad!" The boy looked up at his father in surprise. "Isn't this cool?" His eyes lit up as he pulled at the blue body suit that covered him from neck to feet. "Mom said this is what you used to wear all the time!"

Vegeta took in the pristine white chest armor and golden straps. "It is. Why are you wearing it now?"


	2. Merely a Treat

Prompt: Orange

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"It's my costume for Halloween," the six-year-old responded happily. "I wanted to show all the kids in my class how awesome of a dad you are! I mean, I know I can't tell them that you helped save the world and all, but I can still tell them that you're like a superhero to me, right?"

Vegeta broke eye contact with his son at the mention of his actions so long ago. Opting to take in the visage of the boy dressed in battle gear. If it hadn't been for the lavender hair and blue eyes, Vegeta would swear that he was staring at a child version of himself. He knew he wasn't, though. His child would never have to know the suffering of living under a tyrant. "Hmm." Well, he was certain Bulma was quite strict on the boy.

"So what do you think, Dad? Mom said I look almost exactly like you when I first tried it on."

"I suppose it suits you. After all, you are of Saiyan blood." Vegeta watched as the boy's face light up even more. "What's with the orange band around your arm?"

Trunks looked over at his upper left arm to where there was an orange sticker wrapped around it. "It's for when I go out Trick-or-Treating later. I told Mom the white armor would be bright enough for people to see me, but she put the sticker on me anyway," his voice held a hint of a pout now.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma's voice carried through the house into the kitchen.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Trunks cringed. The woman was going to wake the dead one of these days with her loud mouth.

"In the kitchen, Mom!"

Thankfully the boy wasn't as loud as his mother, but he was definitely picking up on her bad habit. Next Trunks joined in on his training, he was going to have to say something about it.

Bulma entered the kitchen with a pair of gold-tipped white boots. "Put these on so we can get you to school before you're late." The woman handed the boots over to her son, not even taking notice of the other male in the room. "Hurry up!" Trunks scrambled out of the kitchen, boots in hand, at her sharp tone. Bulma was about to follow her son, until a deep voice called her name and prompted her to look further into the kitchen. She saw her mother at the island counter wrapping the suckers in plastic. Looking a little ways past the blonde, she saw Vegeta standing by the table. "Vegeta. I thought you were in the gravity room," she said, a little sheepishly.

Vegeta shifted his gaze towards Bulma's mother, before flicking back towards his wife. He stepped away from the table and headed over to Bulma, stopping in front of her. "After you drop the brat off, I need to talk to you."


	3. A Serious Discussion

Prompt: **Heart**.

**A/N: **So there will be ONE more part coming to this little story XD Not sure if I'll get it posted tonight or not, but it will be out in a few days! And thank you to all the people that faved/commented on this ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

She could hear her heart pounding loudly as she drove back home. When Trunks had been in the car with her, she could ignore the rising feel of dread, embarrassment, and natural curiosity of why Vegeta wanted to talk to her. He hadn't seemed angry over the situation which helped calm her fear of the upcoming talk, but the fact that he _wanted_ to talk to her and _away_ from her mother. Taking a heavy breath, she calmed her nerves as she neared Capsule Corp.

Vegeta put a minimal amount of strength into his habitual morning workout as he waited for Bulma to return. His senses solely focused on her as his mind ran through the scene and sight of his son this morning. He wasn't upset, not really. He had just been surprised that the boy worshipped him that much and for the wrong reasons. Walking over to the control panel, he switched the gravity off before grabbing a towel to wipe his face. He let out a heavy breath as he relaxed against the console and waited for Bulma to open the door.

Bulma made her way to the GR, heart beating faster the closer she got to the room. She stopped at the door noticing the machine was already turned off, but the anxiety held her back from bursting in. Her hand rested on the handle as she tried to imagine what conversation was going to take place once she opened the door.

"Get in here!"

The booming voice jarred her from her thoughts and the door slide open. She gasped as she jumped back away from the door. Her heart stopped, though, at the sight of Vegeta. His stance was relaxed-with his arms crossed against his chest and his left leg crossed over the right-however, his face was anything but relaxed. His eyes pierced through her as he uncrossed his arms and motioned for her to move forward. She stepped forward, just inside the door before it slide closed again.

She gathered her nerves and moved forward. "So what did you want to talk about?"

His eyes hardened-if that was even possible-as he continued to stare at her. "You know exactly what I want to talk about." She let out a heavy as she finally reached him. "Why didn't you tell…"

"Because he wanted it to be a surprise." Her bright eyes narrowed as she finally got serious. "You know how much…."

"That doesn't matter, Bulma." His arms uncrossed, as did his legs, so he could stand at his full height.

"What does matter to you, Vegeta?" A hand came up to massage her temple as she closed her eyes to focus before reopening them. "I know you train him, and that's fine with me. I know he looks up to you, worships you. So you're apparently doing something _right_. What I don't get, is….this." She paused as her lips pressed together, half-surprised that he hadn't cut her off yet, or hadn't immediately started into his own rant by now. "It's just a costume."

Vegeta snorted as he turned his head to the side. A hand raised to run through his hair. "He thinks I'm a hero. That I helped saved this pathetic waste of a planet from total destruction."

"You are _his_ hero, and you did help save Earth." Whether it was intentional or not on his part, but….His head whipped back towards her. "You trained so hard during those three years. Even with all the distractions I caused you." A smirk formed on her lips at the remembrance of what they had shared. "So please don't take this out on Trunks."

He let out a heavy breath, his eyes relaxing a bit. "I'm not gonna say anything to the boy. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Her eyes widened a bit. "You've been feeding him that crap about me helping and being good, haven't you?"

Teeth raked across her bottom lip. "What was I supposed to tell him? That his father was a genocidal murderer?" He gave her a shrug. "Trunks is only six-years-old!"

"And he already knows that I'm not human," he shot back.

Bulma let out a frustrated growl. "Of course, that's because he's a lot stronger than all the other kids! Besides, he thinks it's cool. What would he think of you being….you?" A hand covered her mouth as the other latched onto her wrist and pulled her an inch closer.

"I get it, Bulma. I just." The hand on wrist slipped down so their fingers could intertwine. "Don't want him to think too highly of me because when he does get the truth…"

She shook her head as her free hand pulled his away from her mouth. "He doesn't have to."

His eyes narrowed again. "I will tell him when he's older. I'll let him believe whatever lies you tell him now, but one day I'll crush them all into dust."

"Fine," she tried to keep the contempt out of the word, but only half-succeeded. Her features softened as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Just let him be a kid, okay?"

He glanced over at the wall before scanning back over to her face. "Naïve Earthlings."

"Hmm. Yet here you are with us." She leaned over again and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back when a hand rest on her backside to push her closer. "I have work to do. Perhaps we can continue tonight after I take Trunks and Goten out. That is, if I'm not too tired." She gave him a little wink as she pulled away from him.

"Kakarot's brat is coming over?"

Bulma gave a slight nod of her head as she continued to pull away. Perhaps she should've just kept that last part to herself. "I figured I'd give Gohan a break this year. He usually takes the boys out."

"Tch. What's wrong with that? Let the older boy take them out again."

"Vegeta, he's studying to get into high school." A scowl passed over his face indicating that he didn't care. "Besides, I miss taking Trunks trick-or-treating."

"With Kakarot's brat in tow you're gonna have your hands full," his tone half-warning.

She gave a small shrug. "It'll be worth it, and hopefully I won't be too worn out by the end of the night."

"For your sake, I hope not either." He turned his back to her as his hands rested on the console. "Although you're rather good at being a tease."

She huffed at his statement. "Sorry my weak body needs sleep." She turned her back on him and started to walk away.

He smirked. "I'll see you tonight."


	4. A Treat for Trunks

Prompt: **Treat. **

**A/N: **Sorry, readers, but this will be the last part. I would dearly like to continue this, but I wanted to the rating at a PG level, and delve too much into the B/V relationship. I just wanted to do something that showed the Briefs as a family, and showing that little bit of Vegeta that opened up before Buu. (And, yes, I even back through and rewatched the Buu Saga today). So hopefully Vegeta is still IC, even in daddy-mode ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma bent down in front of the miniature Goku with a smile. "I can't believe how much you look like your father." She wrapped the orange sticker around the blue underclothing the young boy was wearing.

Goten lifted his free arm and scratched at the back of his neck with a laugh. "That's what Momma said, too. Even big brother was surprised."

"How's your mom and Gohan doing? Gohan studying hard for his entrance exam?" She stood back up and looked over to her own son who was sitting at the kitchen table with a bored look.

"Big brother's been so busy, he hardly gets to play with me anymore, but Momma's been teaching me some new martial arts moves," he said excitedly, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well that's nice that your mom's showing you some stuff." Bulma walked over to Trunks and motioned for him to stand.

"Yeah!" Goten was about to ramble on when a set of narrowed blue eyes drifted his way. "Can we go trick-or-treating now?"

Bulma laughed at the sudden change of attitude from the youngest boy. 'Vegeta, what have you been teaching him?' her mind wondered as she led the way out of the kitchen. "Alright, get your bags and we can go."

The boys rushed over to the couch-where they had thrown their bags-and picked up the oversized plastic bags. Trunks going on and on about how he was sure to get more candy than his partner in crime. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes at the thought of what a fun night this was sure to be. 'It was my idea,' she reminded herself.

She clapped her hands. "Alright, are we going or not?" The boys rushed back over to where she was standing. Both boys lined up in front of her, standing with their backs straight and heads turned up. "Okay, here's the rules…."

"No fighting each other, no getting out of line, and absolutely no running," a gruff voice came from behind her.

She watched as arms covered in blue stretched out to pull on white gloves. Her eyes traveled up the length of blue to meet gold shoulder straps. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked a little breathlessly. It'd been a long time since he'd donned the battle suit.

He gave her a smirk as he came to stand beside her. "I'll take the boys out."

She held up a hand. "Woah, woah, woah. You? I'm going to trust _you_ to take them out? I promised Chi-chi the boys wouldn't get into any trouble tonight."

His smirk turned into a scowl. "What's that supposed to mean?" he half-shouted. Snickering bubbled up from the two boys and his head shot down. At the glare the boys received, they instantly stopped and straightened again. His eyes scanned the youngest brat of Kakarot, dressed in the exact same orange gi of his dead father, before his eyes caught his own son's. "Trunks, if you step out of line once you'll be paying for it in the gravity room."

"But, Dad," the boy whined as his shoulders slumped.

"No buts. We'll go out, you boys can collect your candy, then we come straight home. I'll not have you running around and causing mischief with Kakarot's boy."

The lavender-haired boy sighed in defeat. "Fine. Can we go now? Trick-or-treating started 10 minutes ago."

Vegeta straightened to see that Bulma had taken a few steps back and now had her arms crossed. Her eyes lingered on his before moving down to his chest plate. Vegeta looked down at the spot of red adorning the upper left corner of the white armor. His right arm raised, revealing a red sharpie that she had obviously missed when he had been putting on his gloves. "One more thing before we go, boy."

Vegeta turned around, kneeled on the floor, and grabbed Trunks by the hem of his chest plate. Dragging the boy a few inches closer, Vegeta put the lid of the pen in his mouth and pulled the cap off. The hand holding the armor kept Trunks steady as his other hand moved the red sharpie to the left corner.

"Dad, what're…."

"Hush, boy," he growled as his hand began drawing the symbol that had been engrained in his memory as a young boy-the crest of his royal lineage.

The room was silent as all the occupants watched the usually angry, selfish man work so diligently on his drawing. Goten looked down at the patch that had been sewed onto the gi he was wearing. Bulma watched with wide eyes and parted lips at the scene playing out in front of her. Trunks looked up at her, a half-annoyed look on his face, but she put a finger up to her lips to let him know not to say word.

A few minutes later, Vegeta was recapping the sharpie and standing back up. "There, now you're ready." He turned to put the pen in Bulma's hand. When nobody moved, he felt an eye twitch. "Are we going or not?"

The boys jumped, their heads shooting up to look at the older, full-blooded Saiyan. "Um, Dad, what's this mean?" Trunks looked down at the new symbol on his chest.

"It's the royal Saiyan crest. You are a prince, so it's only befitting that your armor is marked as such," Vegeta stated, ignoring the sets of eyes glued to him.

"Wow, really? This is SO cool!" Trunks continued to look at the symbol of royalty with wide eyes.

Vegeta turned to smirk at Bulma as Trunks started to babbling to Goten. She offered him a smile before once again loudly clapping her hands. "Alright boys!" They immediately stopped talking. "Go get your shoes on."

The boys rushed off once again, leaving the two adults behind.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips to his.

He pulled back from her lips but not from her hold as an eyebrow raised. "For what?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "For what? For everything you just did. For taking the boys out. Of course, if I'd have known, I would've dressed up as your Queen." She smirked as his eyes widened just a bit before relaxing again. "And I suppose it's only fair that you get a treat when you bring the boys back home. _Safe_."

He scoffed as his arms naturally wrapped around her waist, pulling their lower halves closer. "I'll bring them back home safely as long as they obey the rules." Gloved hands cupped under her ass and squeezed gently. "I won't be held accountable if they violate my rules and I have to reinforce them."

"There are other ways aside from beating them, Vegeta."

"Hn, and do they learn from your punishments? If I recall correctly, the boy always sneaks out on you."

"Well it doesn't help that I can't fly or sense ki like you both can," she pouted.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I'm surprised you haven't built some sort of tracker to put on him." He watched her eyes widened in shock. "Some genius you are."

"Oh!" A hand fisted on his chest, but before she could get out a retort, his lips were on hers.

"DAD!" Trunks stepped into the living area with Goten in tow.

"Eew!"

The unison gagging noises had Vegeta pulling away. He gave the children a death glare as he stalked passed them. Trunks and Goten were about to follow suit when a pair hands rested on their heads.

"Awe, come on, Mom."

"Trunks." She walked in front of the two boys and kneeled. "Don't do anything stupid or try to outsmart your father 'cause if you do." Bulma gave an evil smirk, making Trunks shrink back an inch. "You'll be getting double punishment."

"BOYS!" Vegeta barked from the front door.

Bulma gave Trunks one last look before letting them go. "Coming, Dad!" he called as he and Goten ran towards the door.


End file.
